dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow (TV Series)
Arrow is a Telivision series that is based on the character Green Arrow. It stars Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/ The Hood. It is created by Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim 2012-2013 Cast Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/ The Hood-23/23 Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance- 22/23 Paul Blackthorn as Detective Larry Lance-23/23 David Ramsey as John Diggle-23/23 Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak-20/23 Colin Donell as Tommy Merlyn-21/23 Recurring Willia Holland as Thea Queen-15/23 Sandra Bullock as Moria Queen- 15/23 John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn/ The Dark Archer-19/23 Manu Bennet as Slade Wilson-16/23 Episodes # Oliver Queen returns to Starling City, after being stranded for Eight years on an Island, Oliver creates the persona of The Hood to take down a criminal who worked for his father. In Flashbacks Oliver awakens on Lian Yu. # Detective Larry Page, issues a manhunt for The Hood, Meanwhile Oliver faces a new criminal. In Flashbacks, Oliver is saved by a stranger in a hood. # Thea and Oliver begin bonding again, John Diggle an ex CIA agent investigates Oliver being The Hood. #Diggle joins Oliver's crusade, Meanwhile a killer named Killer Moth begins targeting police officers. #Tommy decides to tell Oliver that Laurel and him are dating, Oliver as The Hood investigates a criminal who goes by Bane. #Moria is shot by an unknown assasin and Oliver sets out to bring the assasin to justice. Meanwhile Thea introduces Oliver to her new boyfriend, Roy Harper. #Oliver discovers that a vigilantie called The Huntress has been killing people responsible for her father's death, The Hood must stop her from doing something she will regret. #Baron Mathis AKA The Dollmaker captures Laurel and her father Larry, The Hood and Diggle race to save them, Meanwhile The Dark Archer breaks into Queen Corp. #Oliver tries to let go of his Hood persona,but he meets Felicity Smoak a young hacker who finds out his idenity, #The Dark Archer kills Oliver's intended target, The Hood and Dark Archer duel. In Flashbacks Oliver and Shado begin to work together, but they fall in love. #The Huntress reappears and goes after Tommy, thinking he is The Dark Archer, The Hood must stop her. #Diggle learns about an ex C.I.A agent named Eddie Fryers has gone dark, Oliver and Thea go out to dinner. #The Dark Archer attacks Oliver's mother, The Hood partners with Larry and Laurel to catch him. #Detective Lance reluctantly teams up with The Hood to stop a vigilantie called Lock-Up who terrorizes the Glades. #The Hood discovers that a criminal called The Count has been giving people drugs in Starling, Diggle and Oliver argue about becoming a hero for Starling City. #Oliver is told by Diggle to investigate his mother, Moria who he discovers as The Hood to be working for The Dark Archer. #Roy gets The Hood's help on investigating his friends murder, In Flashbacks Oliver, Slade and Shado try to stop an evil scientist, who blows up parts of Lian Yu. #Laurel represents the Sampson family, A killer that has faced her before escapes prison to get his revenge, Felicity locates the killer with The Hood. #China White arrives to take down The Hood, Meanwhile Oliver discovers that he met China years ago. #The Dark Archer is revealed to be Malcom Merlyn, Oliver tells Diggle and Felicity that he can't beat The Dark Archer alone. #Lock-Up teams up with China White who promises him that Starling City will fail, Oliver discovers that Malcom plans to destroy Starling City. #The Hood, Diggle, Felicity unite to prevent Malcom's plan to destroy the city, The Hood persuades Tommy and Detective Lance to help. #The City begins getting destroyed by a Doomsday device, The Hood battles with The Dark Archer again, Tommy is killed, Oliver burns his Hood costume and quits being The Hood.